It's a Small World After all
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Harry finds himself attending senior year of High School in the US when three new students show up.


**For the Secret Battle Competition (prompts are at the bottom)**

* * *

><p>Harry doodled aimlessly as he stared out of the windows to his right. This room had the best view of the Rocky Mountains that surrounded this small town. The sunny world here was shockingly different from the rainy England of his childhood. Everything here was sunnier and happier than England. It helped him forget the sight of the blood soaked couch. Harry started to doodle a couch as his mind turned to the past. The sight of his entire family slaughtered in the living room, was something no 12 year-old would ever forget. Harry felt guilty every time he remembered the relief that he wouldn't have to live there anymore. The police all seemed to think that it had only been a robbery gone wrong, but Harry couldn't help but remember the greasy haired man who had visited less than year before that. HIs clothes had been unusual, and he had forced Harry to hold a weird stick. Harry could still see the expectation in those dark eyes. But what was supposed to happen? It was a stick! The contempt that had filled the man's eyes there was hard to forget as well. Harry hadn't seen the man again until he stood next to an old grandpa who had helped Harry get adopted at the orphanage. That had been almost a full year after Harry had found Dudley on the floor surrounded by a seeming lake of scarlet. Getting adopted had been a great 13th birthday gift. Moving to the United States had been... different. But Harry was happy with his new family.<p>

The door to the classroom opened up and Harry turned his eyes to the girl who stood there. Her chin was up and she held herself as though she were a queen. She walked to Harry's science teacher and handed him a note. Mr. Simmons looked the note over before turning to the class. "Everyone, this is Daphne Greengrass. She is your new classmate." Mr. Simmons looked around and spotted the empty seat next to Harry. "Ms. Greengrass, please sit over there." Harry watched the girl walk toward him and tugged his shaggy hair self-consciously.

The girl sat and Harry searched his mind for the right thing to say. Finally he turned to her and whispered. "My name is Harry Potter, I can help you... um... catch up?" Harry felt his face turn bright red and he looked down at his hands. What he didn't see was the girl turn to him with her mouth open in shock. There was the sound of a chair scraping, and when he looked up, he found her standing there pointing a shaking finger at him.

"You are lying! Harry Potter is dead!" Harry felt himself blink in shock first for her accent and then as her words sunk in. The rest of the class turned their heads, clearly startled. She stared at Harry, some sort of fear growing on her face, before she turned and fled the room. Harry felt the stares of his classmate like spiders on his arms. He hurriedly grabbed his books and ducked out of the room.

Out in the hallway, he found Daphne Greengrass leaning against another new girl while a blonde haired boy leaned against the lockers next to them. All three looked up when he spotted them and Daphne pointed her finger at him. "That's him."

The boy leaned away from the lockers and approached Harry. He looked like a wild cat on the prowl, and Harry held still against this unknown threat. Harry froze when the boy pushed Harry's hair back from his forehead and the boy inhaled sharply. "Why are you here Potter? Everyone thought you died with your muggle family."

Harry blinked at the unknown word, but the fact that this boy knew about the murder of his family caused shock to flood his system. Without a pause, Harry turned and fled.

* * *

><p>Daphne watched the raven-haired boy flee down the hall. When he had first introduced himself, with an accent from back home, she hadn't believed it. But then she had spotted the scar on his head. Had he been here the whole time? Why was the great Harry Potter in a Muggle school in the middle of tbe United States of America?<p>

Daphne turned back to Hermione and put her head on the girl's shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around her, ever the rock. Daphne thought on how things had turned out this way. She remembered being sorted into Slytherin her first year, and being so proud! But everything had gone downhill so fast! Her second year so many were attacked, and Daphne was so glad that Hermione hadn't died in the attack! True it had taken nearly a year to create the antidote for her petrification. But that had more to do with the Hufflepuffs hiding the girl and raising enough money to pay Draco to make the concoction. All the while the Dark Lord was roaming the halls 17 once again.

Daphne often wondered if the only reason Draco had made that potion was because the Dark Lord had taken over as the rule of the Slytherin house. But Daphne glanced down to where the two held hands and knew that he was glad he had. It had been in fourth year that the Dark Lord had killed Draco's father. Well, killed him and a bunch of others, including Astoria. Daphne blinked the image of her younger sister dead, away. That had been the last straw for her, Draco had taken Hermione and a few others and ran. They had spent a year in France, and a year in Asia. Both times Draco's crazy aunt would find them. Daphne hoped with all of her heart that Bellatrix couldn't find them here.

* * *

><p>Harry avoided the three new kids all week. He found himself getting to class early enough to secure a seat that already had a partner. The rest of his classmates gave him sideways looks after that, but no one said a word. Harry was a truly quiet student, but they all seemed to remember the bully he had hurt back in Middle School. Harry didn't like how his breath caught when he looked at the girl Daphne. But even more then that, he didn't like the way the three looked at him.<p>

It was during the weekend that he ran into them again. He had been sitting in his favorite tree in the park with a book, when he had heard running feet. Harry glanced up and saw the three kids pelting toward his tree. Harry felt annoyance at first, but then saw the terror in their eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he had jumped from the tree, grabbed Daphne's hand and led all three of them out of the park and into his own house. His mom leaned out of the kitchen.

"Harry, I just got... hello there." His mom stepped out of the kitchen fully. He could see her curiosity, but he could also feel the girl behind him trembling.

"Sorry Mom, we're just heading up to my room for a moment. They need some... homework... help." Harry grimaced slightly but pulled Daphne up the stairs into his room. Once Draco Malfoy had entered the room, Harry shut the door. But then he pressed his forehead against the wood. What the hell was he thinking? A hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn around. Daphne stood there, fear still present in his eyes but she smiled at him softly.

"Thank you." She pressed her hand to his arm and he felt it like a brand.

"Yes thank you." The bushy brown haired girl, Hermione if he recalled correctly, took a step toward him. "But why did you do it?"

Harry sighed and leaned against the door. "I don't know." He admitted. He looked at Daphne and felt himself unable to look away from her eyes. "I don't know." He said again.

Harry watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but then they heard an explosion downstairs. Harry felt all the hair on his body freeze when seconds later he heard his mother's scream.

"Harry don't!" He heard Daphne whisper, but Harry yanked the door open anyway and ran downstairs. The first thing he saw was a s splatter of blood on the wall. It was his worst nightmare come true. Next thing he heard was a cackling laughter. Harry instinctively grabbed the nearest thing he could use as a weapon. He glanced dubiously at his mother's pink umbrella before he lifted it and entered the kitchen.

Two women stood in the kitchen, and one way laying on the floor. Harry felt his stomach twist as he recognized his mother's black curls but Harry turned his eyes away. "Well well well, what have we here?" The younger of the two women walked over to Harry and he realized that under all the makeup she was his age.

His eyes spotted the stick in her hand and somehow it seemed far more dangerous than the umbrella in his own hands. Harry swallowed around his dry throat and gripped the umbrella with both hands and held it in front of himself defensively. The older woman laughed derisively and waved her own stick. Harry was surprised to find the umbrella ripped from his hands and thrown against the refridgerator. The dark haired woman chuckled and walked toward Harry. He backed up until his back hit something and she pressed her body up against him.

Harry felt only disgust as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Tell me boy, do you ever wonder what would happen if you didn't exist?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Not really."

She opened her mouth to say something but then her eyes narrowed on his forehead. Pure anger filled her face and she growled out. "Potter? That's not possible."

The next second the woman jumped back as a blue light cut between them. "Get away from him!" All of their eyes turned to find Daphne standing in the doorway with her stick pointed at them. Harry was confused at where the light had come from.

"Hello Aunt." Harry looked at Draco and then felt his eyes shoot back to the dark haired woman. There seemed to be no resemblance.

"Oh Draco, my darling, you broke my heart when you disappeared!" The younger woman smirked.

"It's shocking how much you sound like Pansy Parkinson, Patil." Patil's eyes narrowed and her face was covered with disgust.

"Watch it Malfoy!"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted as she came into the room. Harry watched as red light sped from her stick toward Patil. Patil shouted something else and the light bounced against something and went straight for Harry. Harry had only a moment's pause where the light seemed to become green before it hit him and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Daphne saw Harry crumple to the floor before she had to focus all of her attention on Bellatrix and Parvati. At one point she shoved into Hermione to move her out of the way of a spell only to have the spell hit her own arm and she cried out in agony. It was a few minutes later that Daphne was able to successfully hit Bellatrix and the woman slipped on the blood of Harry's mother and hit her head on the counter.<p>

With three of them against her, Parvati didn't stand a chance and Hermione cast Incarcerous and they all watched as the girl squirmed in anger. "LET ME GO!"

Daphne saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned ready to attack when she saw only Harry slowly standing up. She immediately ran over and helped him stand. He smiled gratefully at her before looking back at the body on the floor. She felt him tremble and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood still.

Daphne looked up to see Draco and Hermione conversing between themselves. They both turned their eyes to Harry and nodded at her. With a sigh she pushed him back slightly and turned him to face her friends. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers digging into her hip. She saw the determined glint in his eyes and was surprised to find he had not cried. His chest lifted and he was first to break the silence. "What was all that light?"

Hermione answered him. "It was magic."

He froze slightly before nodding slowly. "And who are they?" He gestured to the two unconscious woman who were tied up in the kitchen.

"The older one is my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. They other one is Pavarti Patil, a traitor." Draco spat out.

"Why is she a traitor?" Harry lifted his hand to stop the response. "Never mind, why are they here?"

"They have been chasing us." Daphne said softly.

He turned to her, letting go of her waist. "Why?"

"To kill us." Hermione answered. Daphne turned to her friend and found her leaning heavily on Draco.

"Why?"

"Because we ran away." Daphne said as she turned back to Harry. His eyes searched hers and she licked her lips nervously.

"That doesn't matter right now." Draco bit out. "Potter, you have to choose."

"Choose what?" Daphne let out a breath as she watched Harry narrow his eyes at her.

"Whether or not we kill these two." Hermione whispered.

Harry stared deep into Daphne's eyes before repeating a third time. "Why?"

"If they live, they will always come after you. If they die, you can live peacefully. Without knowing anymore then you already do." She said.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling above him. It wasn't very often he remembered that day. The sight of the beautiful girl covered in blood asking him whether he could kill two strangers or whether he could not. He had decided that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill those two women, even though they had just killed his mother. So he had ran away with the three teens. Since then, he had killed many more. Each death was a scar on his heart and the pain grew daily.<p>

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a delicate hand moved it's way onto his chest to lay on his stomach. Daphne lifted her head from his shoulder and looked down at him. Once again his heart stalled at the beauty above him. He reached for her and pulled her down into a searing kiss. Daphne was the only reason he kept going. He had told her once. He had told her "I don't want to live." She had slapped him silly and then they had made love for the first time.

As he pressed his fingers all over Daphne, finding her special points of pleasure and was excited for the day ahead of them. Today was it, after 5 years they had garnered enough support and had worked hard enough that the final battle with Voldemort would be in just a few hours. It was on their terms, and Harry just knew they were going to be successful. Harry wished he could be in the front lines to protect Daphne, but he had come to terms with the fact that he was born without the power his parents had possessed.

"You're thinking again." Daphne accused.

Harry laughed lightly and kissed her nose. "Sorry love."

"I think you know how to make it up to me."

"That I do." Harry flipped them over and pressed himself fully against his wife and began to kiss her in earnest.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompts:<strong>

**Era (Worth 1 Point)**

1. Trio

**Words (Worth 1 Point**

1. Scarlet

3. Fear

4. Nightmare

5. Startle

**Characters (Worth 2 Points)**

1. Bellatrix Lestrange

2. Parvati Patil

3. Draco Malfoy

**Dialogue (Worth 3 Points)**

1. "Let me go."

2. "I don't want to live."

3. "Did you ever wonder what would happen if you didn't exist?"

4. "You broke my heart."

**AUs (Worth 4 Points)**

2. America!AU

4. Muggle!AU

**Pairings (Worth 5 Points)**

4. HarryDaphne


End file.
